


The best

by Anarik



Series: SasuHinaMonth2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Slash, SasuHina Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: “You’re the best”, Hinata slurs and Sasuke sighs for the umpteenth time.“Yes, you’ve told me before.”“I just…” Hinata sways a little bit and turns to look at him, eyes bright and glossy, cheeks red. “I think y-you s-should know it.”“How do you reverse to stuttering when you’re drunk, I’ll never know.”
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuHinaMonth2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The best

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto does not belong to me.
> 
> It's been a while since I've written anything SasuHina, like it's been literal *years*, I might be a little out of practice but whatever. I enjoyed writing this and my personal challenge is to participate the whole month. Happy #SasuHinaMonth2020 everybody!
> 
> Enjoy!

“You’re the best”, Hinata slurs and Sasuke sighs for the umpteenth time.

“Yes, you’ve told me before.”

“I just…” Hinata sways a little bit and turns to look at him, eyes bright and glossy, cheeks red. “I think y-you s-should know it.”

“How do you reverse to stuttering when you’re drunk, I’ll never know.”

“D-don’t mock me!” Hinata answers, and she tries to free herself from him. When she realizes that he won’t be letting her go anytime soon, she lets herself fall into him.

“Okay, I need you to cooperate with me here, Hina.”

“No,” she says, and Sasuke rolls his eyes at the childish tone.

“Hinata, we’re almost there, come on.”

“F-fine.”

She resumes walking with him, swaying a little bit as she does so, and Sasuke holds her close to his body. Even though she’s almost asleep when they reach her dorm room, she mumbles to him:

“We s-should go out, uh, for coffee sometime.”

“If you still want that tomorrow, when you’re sober, sure.”

She stays silent for a second and Sasuke wonders if she’s processing what he just said.

“Y-you’re the best.”

Or not.

“Yes, I know.”


End file.
